Shiawase Cafe
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Selamat datang di Shiawase Cafe. Di cafe ini kamu akan bertemu dengan Gaara, pemuda tampan bertampang datar namun sangat ahli membuat bermacam-macam kue. Sasuke yang akan tertidur di mana saja jika mulutnya tidak terisi makanan dan Hinata, si gadis pemalu.Temukan kebahagiaanmu di cafe ini. GaaHina - SasuHina Friendship. R&R?


Hyuuga Hinata memandang lekat-lekat papan nama di atas pintu sebuah _cafe_. Papan kayu itu bertuliskan nama _cafe_ tersebut. 'Shiawase _Cafe_', _cafe_ kebahagiaan.

Meneguk ludah sebentar dan dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata membuka pintu _cafe_ yang berwarna putih itu di sertai dentingan lonceng yang khas saat pintu _cafe_ terbuka.

_Klening_.

"Ah, selamat datang."

Dan Hinata tertegun.

.

**My First GaaHina**

**Shiawase **_**Cafe**_

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto anaknya Om Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke mutlak kekasihku, #Dirajam**

**Manga Happy **_**Cafe**_** (c) lupa lagi.. #Digeplaked**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Standar warning diterapkan di sini. **

**Warning tambahan**

**Di sini, Sasuke, Gaara dan Hinata OOC banget. Jadi siapkan diri untuk tidak melempar barang apapun kepada author yang manis dan imut-imut ini. #AuthorMendadakMuntahMuntah.**

**Beberapa adegan diambil dari manga Happy **_**Cafe**_**, tapi Kebanyakan (hampir 90%) adalah karangan Author.**

**Semua kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke dan Gaara diucapkan dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi, meski kalimat selucu apapun. #SeandainyaAdaYangLucuLho**

**.**

**Happy reading... :D**

**Semoga Fict ini gak mengecewakan.**

.

.

Hinata terpana.

Yang menyambutnya adalah dua orang pemuda berwajah tampan. Yang satu pemuda berambut merah bata dan bermata hijau jamrud yang indah dengan kulit pucat yang cantik tengah berdiri di belakang meja kasir, tengah memakai celemek yang sepertinya adalah pakaian kerja _cafe_ ini. Sementara yang seorang lagi adalah pemuda dengan rambut raven _dark blue_ dan bermata _onyx_ kelam yang juga sama-sama mempunyai kulit pucat yang cantik seperti si pemuda berambut merah bata, sedang berdiri menatap Hinata dengan tangan kanan menggenggam gagang pel. Pemuda itu juga memakai celemek seperti si pemuda berambut merah bata.

"Maaf tapi _cafe_ masih tutup," kata si pemuda berambut raven kepada Hinata dengan intonasi datar kemudian kembali melanjutkan mengepel lantai _cafe_ sambil mengunyah sesuatu entah apa.

"Silakan kembali lagi satu jam lagi," kata si pemuda berambut merah bata yang kemudian masuk ke sebuah ruangan di dekat _cafe_ dan kembali dengan satu loyang _strawberry cake_ yang sudah dipotong-potong.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang masih diam terpaku, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kenapa Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa?

Itu jelas karena Hinata kaget dengan sikap yang ditunjukan pegawai _shiawase_ _cafe_ ini.

Mereka menyambut para tamu dengan tampang datar dan terkesan jutek dan dingin? Padahal bukannya ini adalah _cafe_ kebahagiaan*? Memangnya kebahagiaan apa yang ditawarkan oleh kedua pemuda bertampang datar dengan tingkah mereka yang terkesan ogah-ogahan dan jutek?

"Kenapa masih di situ?" pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata segera meloncat ke belakang. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ hitam itu entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depannya. Menatapnya datar sambil terus mengunyah sesuatu entah apa. Gugup, Hinata menunduk dengan rona merah di pipi.

"A-anu... a-aku..."Hinata tergagap kemudian menunduk dan memainkan telunjuknya. "Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata membungkuk sebentar lantas kembali memainkan telunjuknya. "A-aku ke mari ka-karena se-selebaran... a-aku ingin me-melamar ker –"

"Ditolak!"

"Eh?"

"Memangnya dengan tingkahmu yang pemalu itu kau bisa melayani tamu?" tanya si pemuda berambut merah bata. Sebenarnya Hinata juga ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada si pemuda bertampang datar yang masih sibuk di meja kasir.

"Ta-tapi... a-aku...," Hinata menunduk. Kedua jarinya saling bertemu untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. Wajah gadis itu memerah dengan air mata yang mengenang, "A-Aku ingin sekali be-bekerja di sini. A-aku juga i-ingin memberikan kebahagiaan ke-kepada pengunjung di _cafe_ ini."

Pemuda berambut merah bata menutup mata, si pemuda berambut raven menatap Hinata datar.

"Tetap saja –"

"TE-TENTANG SIFATKU – "Hinata memotong ucapan si pemuda berambut merah bata dengan berteriak, wajah merah yang sudah tidak tertunduk dan air mata mengenang, "A-Aku akan berusaha untuk sedikit mengubahnya!"

Hening. Hinata menunduk.

"A-Aku mohon.. Cu-Cukup tiga bulan, Tiga bulan saja. Kumohon..."

Hinata mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, kedua telapak tangannya basah dan dingin. Terdengar helaan napas dari samping Hinata.

"Oi, Kita coba saja dia bekerja di sini!" kata si pemuda yang membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah kepadanya, kemudian kepada pemuda berambut merah bata yang nampak menimbang-nimbang. "Lagipula hanya tiga bulan saja kan, Gaara?"

Pemuda bernama Gaara masih terdiam, dengan tampang datar, kemudian melengos.

"Terserah."

Mata Hinata melebar dengan wajah senang. Gadis itu kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam. "A-arigatou...," kata Hinata. "A-Aku.. A-aku akan – KYA!"

Hinata terlonjak kaget, meloncat ke belakang sebanyak satu langkah ketika pundaknya tiba-tiba berat, dan tindakan Hinata itu membuat si pemuda berambut raven langsung membentur lantai dengan elitnya, mata menutup dan kedua tangan tengah memeluk gagang pel.

Hinata _shock_.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya horor melihat si pemuda berambut raven yang masih anteng dengan lantai _cafe_. Hinata menunduk sebentar, mengguncang-guncangkan bahu si pemuda berambut raven namun tidak ada tanggapan dari pemuda tersebut. Panik, pikiran negatif mulai masuk ke otak Hinata. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah pemuda dihadapannya ini mendadak mati? Tapi karena apa?

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata kembali melonjak kaget ketika suara datar terdengar selang beberapa detik. Pemuda bernama Gaara memandangnya datar, kemudian kembali berbicara ketika mata indigo Hinata menatapnya.

"Beri dia makanan, apapun, dia pasti bangun."

"Eh? Makanan?" tanya Hinata bingung. Si pemuda dengan tato _ai_ di dahinya hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, sepertinya enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Bingung dengan kalimat Gaara, Hinata merogoh saku celananya, mengambil permen lolipop kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulut pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, dan...

Kelopak pemuda itu terbuka.

Sekedip... dua kedip...

Si pemuda mengambil posisi duduk kemudian memandang Hinata yang masih kebingungan dengan datar.

"Ah, Shiawase_ Cafe e youkoso_!"

Hinata _speechless._

**~Shiawase **_**Cafe**_** – GaaHina~**

"Oi!"

Hinata tersentak kaget sembari memegang kedua sisi piring yang baru saja hendak dibilasnya dengan tubuh tegang. Menatap datar sebentar, pemuda yang memanggil dirinya dengan 'oi' singkat itu meletakkan sepotong kue di dekat Hinata.

"Setelah selesai, istirahatlah," katanya kemudian berbalik pergi, kembali ke _cafe_. Hinata berbalik, menatap pemuda berambut merah bata yang membuka pintu dapur sekaligus ruang istirahat untuk karyawan, sepertinya pemuda itu akan kembali ke meja kasir, seperti pertama yang Hinata lihat.

"Gaara-san," panggil Hinata membuat Gaara berbalik menatap Hinata. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Gaara hanya menjawab singkat kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang tersenyum.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Membersihkan piring terakhir kemudian mengelap kedua tangannya dengan lap kering dan mengambil piring kecil bertahta sepotong _strawberry cake_. Tersenyum, gadis itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan menatap _cake_ tersebut dengan senyum terpancar.

Sesungguhnya, Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan diterima bekerja di _cafe_ ini. Hinata sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dengan sifatnya yang pemalu dan suaranya yang agak lirih, tidak jelas serta tindakannya yang ceroboh hanya akan membantunya ditendang keluar dari _cafe_. Tadi saja, saat Hinata ditugaskan melayani seorang ibu dan anaknya yang memesan kue, Hinata nyaris menangis karena suaranya yang tidak keluar, beruntung ada Gaara disebelahnya yang mengambil alih percakapan. Meski ucapan Gaara terdengar datar dan tidak bersahabat, tapi dengan sigap Gaara memasukan _cake_-_cake_ yang di beli, tidak seperti Hinata yang gugup. Lalu saat Hinata mengantarkan pesanan _cake_ dan kopi ke meja tujuh, entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja Hinata tersandung dan membuat kue serta kopi yang dibawa Hinata berceceran di lantai.

Sungguh, Hinata kira, Gaara akan memecatnya, tapi ternyata perkiraan Hinata salah. Dengan masih mempertahankan wajah stoik-nya, Gaara menyuruhnya membereskan dan mencuci piring saja dan tidak berkomentar tentang kesalahan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat perlakuan Gaara yang merupakan bosnya, tapi Hinata sedikit bingung ketika Gaara tidak memberi tahu nama marganya sehingga Hinata akhirnya memanggil pemuda itu Gaara.

Yosh! Hinata bergumam di dalam hati. Dia harus membuat banyak kenangan selama tiga bulan dirinya di sini.

Tersenyum, Hinata kembali menatap strawberry _cake_-nya kemudian bersiap memotong _cake_ itu jika saja pintu di depan Hinata tidak terbuka tiba-tiba dan membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki dapur yang merangkap ruang istirahat karyawan tersebut.

"Oh," kata pemuda itu ketika melihat Hinata. "Rupanya kau di sini!" katanya lagi, datar. Hinata mengangguk takut-takut. Pemuda itu kemudian menutup pintu ruang karyawan dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat Hinata duduk, karena hanya itulah satu-satunya sofa di ruang ini.

"A-Anu, Te-terima kasih karena telah membantuku un – Kya!"

BRUK!

Hinata kaget setengah mati ketika lagi-lagi pemuda yang berada satu ruangan dengannya mendadak jatuh tertidur lagi.

**~Shiawase **_**Cafe**_** – GaaHina~**

Pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan benjolan berwarna merah yang ada di atas kepalanya. Yang dia pedulikan kini adalah rasa yang sedang dikecapnya ini.

"Terlalu manis," kata pemuda itu, tapi tangan kanannya tetap menyendokkan kue yang ada di piring Hinata. "Tapi masih mending daripada aku tak bisa bergerak," kata pemuda itu lagi menarik minat Hinata.

"A-Anu, Sasuke-san..."

"Aku akan tertidur kalau mulutku tidak diisi makanan," potong pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menjelaskan, kemudian lagi-lagi menyendokkan kue milik Hinata ke mulutnya. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dengan efek _sweatdrop_ berat, bingung. Pemuda yang satu ini benar-benar... aneh.

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata yang hanya mendapat lirikan tajam dari Sasuke, membuat Hinata mundur dengan takut-takut. Melihat tingkah Hinata yang ketakutan, Sasuke memilih untuk mencari topik pembicaraan, meski sebenarnya Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang senang membuat topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau ingin bekerja di sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga, Hinata menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan senyum. Gadis itu menunduk kemudian menggerakkan jarinya.

"Otousan pernah membawakanku _cake_ dari _cafe_ ini." Hinata tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. "Saat itu, saat aku memakan _cake_ yang dibawakan otousan, entah kenapa, perasaanku menjadi bahagia. Selain rasanya yang memang lezat, aku bisa merasakan perasaan si pembuat kue yang ... hangat." Menghela napas sebentar, Hinata memamerkan senyum teduhnya. "Aku berpikir seperti apa ya orang yang mampu membuat _cake_ tersebut? Dan ada perasaanku yang juga ingin membuat perasaan orang-orang menjadi senang."

Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin dilontarkan Sasuke, tapi daripada itu, Sasuke memilih kalimat yang akan mengejutkan gadis di depannya.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa yang membuat _cake_ di sini?"

Mata Hinata berbinar, kemudian mengangguk malu-malu. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, membuat debaran Hinata berdebar tak karuan.

"Orang yang membuat _cake_ di sini adalah..."

Hinata semakin menajamkan telinganya.

" Nanti kau juga tahu."

Raut Hinata berubah kecewa. "Eh? Ke-kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah berdiri, kemudian pergi. Namun, sebelum menutup pintu dapur, Sasuke buka suara.

"Sikapku dan dia –" Sepertinya 'dia' yang Sasuke sebut mengacu kepada Gaara. "Memang seperti ini."

Dan Pintu tertutup bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang sudah hilang di balik pintu. Awalnya, Hinata hanya terpaku tak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata tersenyum lembut, dan bergumam menyetujui.

**~Shiawase **_**Cafe**_** – GaaHina~**

Di luar ruangan tempat Hinata berada, Sasuke masih bersandar di pintu. _Cafe_ tidak seramai tadi karena jam makan siang sudah selesai, jadi pemuda berambut raven itu tidak perlu terburu-buru melakukan tugasnya sebagai pegawai _cafe_ ini.

Ah!

Sasuke merasakan makanan yang ada di mulutnya habis, masih terasa rasa manis yang pekat, berarti, masih ada waktu beberapa menit mencari pengganti makanan sebelum pemuda itu jatuh tertidur lagi. Jadi, Sasuke berjalan ke etalase yang memajang _cake_-_cake_ yang dijual, mengambil _cake_ yang menurutnya tidak terlalu manis seperti strawberry _cake_. Hendak mengambilnya namun suara dingin nan datar di belakangnya membuatnya berbalik dan menatap datar Gaara, bosnya.

"Aku hanya butuh isi ulang," jelas Sasuke membuat Gaara menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bertanya urusan orang lain?" tanya Sasuke bosan. Gaara diam. Mereka saling tatap sampai akhirnya Sasuke buka suara.

"Sepertinya gadis itu _fans _berat orang yang membuat _cake_-_cake_ di sini," kata Sasuke. Gaara menatap tanpa ekspresi, Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian melipat kedua tangan ke dada. "Kau tertarik kepadanya, Gaara?"

"Jangan seenaknya bicara."

"Tapi kau sepertinya tertarik kepadanya."

"..."

"Kalau aku, aku tertarik kepadanya."

Gaara langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Dia unik dan menarik."

Gaara menutup kedua mata, bersedekap.

"Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah dia barang. Dan kuharap kau tidak macam-macam dengannya. Banyak pegawai wanita di sini yang tidak betah bekerja di sini, karena –"

BRUGH!

Gaara membuka matanya. Uchiha Sasuke telah tertidur pulas di atas etalase toko dengan tangan kanan menyentuh sepotong _cake_.Lagi, pemuda berambut hitam itu tertidur.

...

Gaara kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke, menarik kerah belakang Sasuke kemudian melempar tubuh Sasuke hingga tertelungkup di lantai, seolah lemparan Gaara tidak menyakiti tubuhnya.

Kalau saja pemuda ini bukan Sasuke, sudah dari dulu Gaara memecat Sasuke.

**To Be continued**

A/n:

Garing ya? Garing? Huwee... Gomenne...

Idenya baru segini... hehehe

Rencana mau humor tapi ini humor gagal.. huwe... T^T #KebiasaanHurt

Tapi..tapi..tapi... aku seneng akhirnya bisa bikin GaaHina... Huwaa... sesuatu banget (?)... Dan pastinya ada Sasuke... hehe

Tapi tenang aja, Sasuke di sini gak bakal orang ketiga hubungan GaaHina kok, malah kayaknya dia yang bakal jadi cupid (?) GaaHina.

Trus... gimana pendapat kalian tentang chara Sasuke? Hehehe, aku tuh sering ngebayangin Sasuke kayak gini semenjak nonton La Corda, pas liat Shimizu entah kenapa malah inget Sasuke #NgayalMode

Trus, aku juga ngebayangin Gaara pake celemek, dengan tampang datar ngocok adonan dan ngehias kue bikinan dia dengan warna imut-imut pas liat komik Otomen... hehe #Geplaked.

Oh ya, nanya dong... Kalau nama tempat tapi pake asing itu harus diitalic apa gak? Kayak Shiawase cafe. Shiawase di sini emang dari bahasa Jepang yang artinya 'kebahagiaan', tapi kan pake nama tempat, jadi harus tetep di italic?

Ok, Fictnya pendek aja dulu, biar gak update lama #Yakin?

Yosh, bisakah minta reviuw? Hehe

Sign

180920012 – 21.31

Fuyu-yuki-Shiro


End file.
